Stuck in the feudal era
by White wolf09
Summary: Flora is a big fan of the InuYasha Mangas, and so are her friends, But when her and her friends fall into a well, she meats Every single InuYasha character, and her world turns upside down. Adventure of a lifetime. Floras POV. Chapter 13 UP!
1. Chapter I

**Yo this is white wolf here. This is a story I desided to do it in a persons point of view So I hope you like it.**

I

Hey, I'm Flora kiko, I'm 15 years old and I Live in Ohio. Strange things have been going on in my life, like meeting with half demons and falling down a well, but let's not jump into anything now lets start from the beginning when I was just 14. My friend, Din kochuy, got me into liking these books called Mangas. My other friend, Kia sento, also like these book, but my other friend, Olivia white, didn't like them, she thought they were for kids, but there not so I'm not going to be talking about her that much in this story.

One day Kia gave me a quiz to see which InuYasha character I was. I was InuYasha; I didn't like it because it said that I had a tamper problem.

A year went by now and I was about to start high school. Over the year, I took some more quizzes and every one of them said that I was InuYasha. My friends agreed with the quizzes. They say that I act like at dog sometime. I don't see why.

Anyway, there was only one week of summer left and I wanted to go out side to go walk in the woods. While I was out there, I was picking up some golf balls that my brother hit in the wood. As I was doing that, I trip over something and fell to the ground. I turned around and I see something sticking up of the ground. I went over to it and started to dig it out. Once I was finish, I pulled out an old sword. It was so cool that I had to have it. So I brought it home with me. But I had to hide it from my mom and dad. So I kept it in my tree house in the back yard. No one goes in it but me.

The next day, I called Din and Kia to see if they wanted to come over to my house. They both said that they would. So at 1:00 they both came over to my house. I had to show them the sword I found. So I lead them to the tree house, and showed them. They couldn't believe there eyes.

"Where did you find it?" Din asks.

"In the woods," I said. "I'll show you." I grabbed the sword and left.

I lead them to the woods, showed them were I found it. Kia stood there and thought.

"How did the sword get there in the first place?" Kai asks.

"I don't know? But hey! It's a sword!" I said happily.

Din looks around the woods and saw something.

"Hey Flora, what's that?" Din asks. She pointed to a strange looking box.

"I don't know." I walk up to it. There were vines covering over it. I pulled them away and it was a well. "It's a well. What the hell is a well doing here?"

"I thought this was your woods?" Kia said.

"Shut…up." I said angrily. I look down the well to see if something was in it. Nothing.

"Maybe we should throw something in, to see how deep it is." Din said.

"Good idea. Din, come here."

"I MEEN A ROCK!"

Kia grab a small rock and through it in. The rock hit the side of the wall a couple times then it finally stops.

"Doesn't sound deep." Kia said.

"Lets just leave it alone. Come on." I said. Din and Kia agreed and we started to walk back to my house. Then we herd a noise coming from out of the well. I turned my head slowly towards the well. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask.

"Yah." Both Din and Kia said.

I walk up to the well slowly and peek in. I saw nothing. Then the noise came back and I fell to the ground. Din and Kia ran up to help me up. All of us walk up to the well and stood in fount of it.

"What is that noise?" Din asks.

Before Kia or I could answer, something pushes us into the well. Everything was getting dark. The only light there was, was the light from the top of the well. It seem like I was never going to stop falling. The last thing I could remember was hitting my head on the ground, something nock me out.

**So how do you like it so far? Scale from One to Ten. To tell you the truth one time when I was doing a PowerPoint for school I didn't know what to write. Then I just found myself typing random things. And I thought that it would be a good story. Comes to show you that random stuff is useful. Well Review!**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey it's me again, there nothin' for me to say except that I don't own InuYasha. I forgot to put that up in the first chapter. Ops. Read and enjoy. **

II

It was still dark. I thought that I died. I herd Kia and Din's voices. I thought that they died with me. Until I felt something poking me. I open my eyes and saw Din with a stick in her hand. I gave her an evil look.

She drops the stick and said, "He did it!" and pointed her finger at Kia.

"I didn't do it!" Kia yelled.

"Well you told me to poke her to see if she was alive."

"I don't care who did it! I just want to know where we are." I said angrily.

"We are at a bottom of a well." Kia said.

"Thanks I would have never nodes." I said sarcastically. "Let's get out of here."

"How?" Din asks.

"The vine of cores." Kai said.

"What vine?"

Kia pointed his finger at a vine that was behind Din.

"O that vine."

Din turned around and started climbing it, then Kia, and then me. Din got to the top of the well. Then she suddenly stops. I was hanging there as if I was in gym class.

"Din, come on! Some people down here can't hold on for vary long." I yelled up to her.

"Guys, I don't think were in Floras's woods anymore." Din said.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Din finally climbs out, then Kia got to the top and he stopped.

"For the love of god can we stop stopping, some of us are getting rope burn down here!"

"You mean vine burn." Din said

"Yah, unless you mean that metaphorically." Kai said.

"WHATEVER! JUST MOVE!"

"Alright, alright, stop yelling. Know wonder your InuYasha."

"I'M NOT INUYASHA!"

Kia climb out of the well, then I got out.

"Now what are you talking about…" I stop; I was not in my woods anymore. I was in a forest. We started to walk into it and were all puzzled. We had no idea where we were. I stop and look around.

"Do you guys know where we are?" I ask.

"My guess, the fudal era." Din said.

"Be real Din," Kai said. "That book is fiction."

"Well then what's your guess?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Come on guys. Stop argu…" I took a step and herd a big crunch sound. I lift my foot up, look down, and saw a scull that was in hundreds of pieces. Din and Kia saw it too. Then I said very quickly, "Who ever wants to go back to the well say I. I"

"I"

"I"

We turned around and saw a big half-bird half-human looking thing right behind us. It had two faces; the bottom part of it was a big round bird with sharp teeth. On its head was an upper part of a human body, from the hips up. It stair as us with it teeth showing. We walk back slowly, to try to get away from it. We did not get far. The bird flew towards us. We screamed in fear.

Then I herd someone yell a sort of made up word. I open my eyes and saw that the bird was dead. But I only saw the bird part. Just then, the human part fell right in front of me. I scream and jump back. So did Din and Kai.

'Okay that's just sick." I said.

"Yah, but what was that thing?" Kia said.

"A harpies."

I look behind me and saw a woman with a huge boomerang in her hand. Kia and Din also look back and saw her.

"Are you Okay?" The woman asks.

"Sango" Din whispered.

**So that's the end of chapter two. Chapter 3 will be up soon. I have the entire chapter 7 chapters written already. I was bored one day and I got 7 chapters down already, wow, I need to get out more often. J/k. Review please. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter III

**Before I start the chapter, my friends want to say something. Mary you first**

**Mary: I'm bored, why am I bored**

**Collin: I wish my name was Bob**

**Austin: I would love to talk but I'm asleep right now**

**Me: I need a bigger circle of friend. J/k, **

**ALL: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIGGER CIRCLE OF FRIENDS!**

**Me: Umm I am going to run now. See you at the end of the chapter.**

III

"Sango" Din whispered.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Sango ask

"Who doesn't?"

"Who are you people?"

"O well I'm Din, that's Kia, and that's Flora."

I was still standing there shock to see a girl from a book standing right in fount of me. I just had to know if the others were real.

"By any chance do you know a guy called InuYasha?" I ask.

"Yes." Sango said.

"Okay I like to wake up now." Kia said.

"Wake up from what?"

"Lessen, I will explain everything, but can you show us to a girl call Kagome?" I said.

"Okay, I will. Is she a friend of yours?"

"You can say that."

So Sango thought that we were friends with Kagome and showed us were they were. I thought it would be hard to trick Sango, but it wasn't. But it was hard to explain to Sango about what happen to us. After a long walk (and a long explanation), we got to a small village (and when I say small I mean small). I look around and didn't see InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, or Miroku.

"Umm, where are they?" Din ask.

"In Lady Kaede's hut. I'll show you." Sango said.

She walk striate into a hut and wave her hand to tell us to come. We stood there shock. If we went in there, we would see our heroes. So Kia and I started to walk in the hut. Din didn't for some strange reason. Kia walk in first, then me. I couldn't believe my Eyes. There was everyone. Kagome, Shippo, Kaede, everyone. Except for InuYasha and Miroku. But we found Miroku vary shortly. Din ran into the hut out of breath.

"Din, What's wrong?" Kia ask.

"I saw Miroku, and I ran for my life." Din said, She's not a big fan of him.

"That does explain the heavy breathing." I said.

I look at Kagome. She was sitting down and petting Kirara.

"Who are you?" Kagome ask.

"I'm Flora, that's Kai, and the girl out of breath is Din." I said. "Kagome I need to talk to you." Kagome got up and walk out of the hut.

I then told her about the well problem and about the demon attack. She told me that the same thing happen to her and that we needed to go back to the well. I ask her if I could stay here for one day so me and my friends could rest. She said that one day wouldn't hurt. So we walk back in to the hut and I saw Din playing with Shippo and Kirara. Miroku was there too. He was watching Din. Kia was leaning agents the wall

"Din, Kia, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said trying to get there attention. But they ignored me. "Guys can I talk to you for a minute?" I said again angrily. Still no reply. I walk over to Din and hit her with my fist.

"Hey. What was that for?" Din yelled.

"Next time answer me!" I yelled

Kia slaps me in the back of my head hard. Hard enough to nock me to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled

She put her foot on my back.

"Bad girl." Kia said.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!"

Shippo walk up to me and I look up at him from the ground.

"You guys remind me of us." Shippo said

"What are you talking about Shippo?" Din asks.

"Well Din reminds me of me, Kia reminds me of Kagome, and Flora reminds me of InuYasha."

I was about to kill him until Miroku spoke.

"You know Shippo dose have a point, Only Flora doesn't have Prayer beads around her neck." Miroku said trying to make a joke.

I look at Din and she look at me with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't you get any ideas." I said. Then I look at Kia. "Kia you can LET GO OF ME NOW!"

Kia lifted her foot. I got up and walk out the door.

"Hey Flora, where are you going?" Din asks.

"I'm going to look for a high place."

"A high place? What the heck dose that mean?" Kia said.

I walk in to the woods, not knowing that it was dangerous (I was stupid). I was so mad. Everyone said that I was like InuYasha. I climb a tree and sat there thinking. I wanted to stay here because I wanted to see the one I love, even if he was in a book. But who was I kidding, I wasn't going to see him in one day. I clime higher up the tree until I saw the lake. Ever time I saw the lake I thought of him. I was in a daze. Until I herd something, crack. I look around and saw that the branch was coming off the tree.

"Oh, shit." I said.

The branch came off the tree. I started to fall down, hitting sticks and twigs. I finally held on to a branch be for I hit the ground.

"That was close." I clime down the tree and dusted myself off. I look around confuse. "Ummm which way is the hut?"

I look around some more. I then saw a big tree in the middle of the forest. "Hey! isn't that the tree Kagome found InuYasha at? What was it called again? Oh Yah, the god tree." so I ran as fast as I could. I got to the tree and started to clime to the top. I look for the village, but couldn't see it. "Where the hell is it?" I look all over for it, but could not find it. "Man can I ever get a brake." I clime down the tree, not knowing what to do. I would be lucky if I could sniff my way back, Like InuYasha. Because people say that I act like him.

I then herd something crowing. I look up and I saw a crow demon. "What the…!" I ran as fast as I could. The craw demon was chasing after me. I didn't know were I was going, The only thing that was going through my head was getting away from the demon. I stop at a river. There was no were to go now. But the demon was getting closer to me. So I jump into the river and went under water. The crow demon stop and flew away scenes it couldn't get me in the river. I went up for air and got out of the river. "I'm having a bad day."

All of a sudden, someone grabs me from behind and put his hand on my mouth. I struggle all that I could, but couldn't get free. So I grab his arm and bit it as hard as I could. The person screams and let go of me.

"What the hell was that for?" the person said

I look behind me and saw InuYasha. I couldn't believe it. I wanted too see him for so long, but that change fast.

"I was just trying to bring you back to your friends!"

"Well grabbing like that isn't a grate way to do it you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot you're the one running off in the woods!"

"You know you're the one that's making a bad first expression!"

"You're sounding a whole lot like Kagome!"

"Shut up!" I grab my sword and charge after InuYasha (Not knowing what I was doing). I swung my sword at him. InuYasha got out of the way, and I miss.

"Calm down Florida."

I crash. I could not believe he just called me Florida. No one ever called me that and live to tell the tall.

"What did you call me?" I growled.

"Florida, isn't that your name?"

"MY NAME IS FLORA!" I ran after him again. He got out of the way.

"If you want to fight," InuYasha got out his sword, "Then A fight you're going to get."

"Why do I get myself into these things?"

Then the next thing I knew. Something went around my neck, and someone screaming, "SIT!" I saw a little bit of glowing in the corner of my eye, and something pulled me to the ground. I was in so much pain. I could hardly get up. But did. And when I did. There was InuYasha on the ground also. Right next to him was Kagome, and right next to me was Din.

"Din what just happen?" I ask.

"I told you to sit." Din said.

"What?" I thought for a second. "WHAT!" I got up and saw prayer beads around me neck. "What the…get them off of me!" I tried with all my might the get the beads off, But I couldn't.

"Sorry Flora. I had to do it. You were about to attack InuYasha and I had to stop you."

"I was going to change my mine! You freaking piece of sh.."

"Sit."

_**BAMMM!**_

"I'm going to have fun with this." Din said with a smirk.

**Okay I'm alive if anyone cares. Things are going to get better, and a little intrusting if you now what I mean, you probably don't.**

**My friends: There she is.**

**Aust: let's tie her down with laffytaffy,**

**Col: Delicious and threatening**

**Mary: Don't forget the chainsaw**

**Me: well I do like lafftaffy. Wait, CHAINSAW! AHHHHHH**


	4. Chapter IV

**Yo, its me again, I just want to say that the last chapter was kinda strange. Lets say I didn't know what to put down so I put a whole bunch of random thing down Promise it wont happen again. Well read and enjoy.**

IV

Later on, we went back to the hut. Once I got there, I was nock out. I got sit Eight times before we even got there (Din was having fun). I fell asleep for about three hours. Once I woke up, no one was in the hut. So I got up and look outside. There was Din talking to Kagome and Kia was watching Shippo and Kirara playing. Miroku was over with some women and Sango was looking at him with discus.

I walk outside and walk over to Din and Kagome.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Flora your up." Kagome said.

"Are you okay?" Din ask.

"Except for the part that I fell in a well, got nock out, pock with a stick, having a died body landing in front of me, getting lost in the woods, getting chase by a crow demon, Almost getting killed by InuYasha, and getting slam to the ground ten time, I fine." I said angry.

"Sorry."

"Hey do you guy know where InuYasha is?"

"Yeah he's on top of the hut." Kagome said.

I look up on top of the hut and saw InuYasha lying there looking up at the sky. I felt kind of sorry about what happen back at the woods, so I wanted to apologies. I clime up the hut and sat down next to him.

"Hey InuYasha." I said calmly

"Feh."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happen earlier. I know you were only trying to get me back to my friends and…"

"I only help you because Kagome made me to."

"Look I'm trying to say I'm sorry here don't mess it up."

"Why don't you go back where you belong?"

"I would love to right about now."

"Feh (Stupid human)."

"Humph (Stupid Demon)."

We both look away from each other. I didn't see how people think I act like this guy.

"sigh your right, those two are alike." Kagome said

"You have no idea." Din said

That night, everyone went to sleep but InuYasha and me. I couldn't sleep with him watching me. I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me if I fell asleep, but I had a weird feeling about it. Just then I herd something in the bushes. I stood up and got my sword. Maybe I could show them I wasn't scared if I showed them the sword. InuYasha ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I hear something over there."

InuYasha took out his sword. I look at my sword and thought that this thing was crap compare to InuYasha's. I put mine away and ran behind him.

"You are a wimp." InuYasha said.

"Shut up and pay attention!" I yelled.

At first, I thought it was that crow demon coming back for me. Until a three eyed cow head pop out of the bushes. I had seen this cow before in one of my books. It walks out of the bushes and it was Toto-sai cow.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asks.

"Can't an man walk through a village at night?" Toto-sai said.

("He means old man." I said.)

Toto-sai look At my sword and he took a step back. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or do I see the sword of Antoph."

I took out my sword and look at it. What was the sword of Antoph? I never herd of it.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha ask. He looks at my sword and me. "That piece of junk?"

"We must get ride of it now!" Toto-sai said.

"Hey woo wait. What is this Sword of ….whatever."

"A long time ago when InuYasha's father was still alive, there was a Demon who wanted the land InuYasha's father had, So he created a sword from a the lava of a volcano. The Sword of Antoph could summon Demons and had the power of Fire. Apparently He lost in the battle. Now its back and we must get rid of it!"

"Yo hey, look all I have to do is put the sword back were I fond it, you close the well so no demons get it, and everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." InuYasha said

"Alright. But don't let anyone know about that sword." Toto-sai said.

"Okay."

Toto-sai walk away on the cows back. "Good bye."

"See yah (you freeken piece of nature)." I look at InuYasha. He had an disturbing look on his face. That was a time to leave him alone. "Well see you latter…puppy."

InuYasha snap back at me. "Don't call me puppy!"

"Okay dog boy."

"Stop that."

I walk into Kaedes hut. There, everyone slept on the floor, but there was no room for me. So I walk out, but before I could, Din said, "I want to go home." I turn around and smiled. It was always funny when someone talk in there sleep. You have no chose but to smile. I walk out of the hut and lay on the ground. Then Kia walks out of the Hut. And sat down next to me.

"Hi Kia." I said tired. "Why are you up? "

"Din." He said.

I smiled. Then said "I want to go home. My mom and dad are worried. I hope they don't call a search party."

"Yeah, well, my mom and dad wont care about me."

"Why is that?"

"I hear them taking sometimes, they fight a lot and I keep on hearing them saying that they don't care about the family anymore."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay but if you don't mine me asking, can I sleep here with you tonight. I can't sleep because of Din."

I blush but I didn't know why. But I hade to answer him. "Sure. I don't mine." Kia lay down on the ground and I lay next to him. "Hey Kia." I ask

"Yeah."

"I think your parents care, more then you think."

"Thanks Flora."

I smiled and went to sleep.

**So there you go. I got nothing to say but to please review. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter V

V

The next day, I wok up to find InuYasha over me looking down at me. I was confuses. There I was having a nice dream when I wake up with a dog demon in my face. I got scared because I didn't know who it was. So I slap him in the face and got up.

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha yelled. "And what's wrong with your eyes?"

"What do you mean and what the hell were you doing?

"Your eyes they are different colors."

Yes my eyes were a different color. One was Blue and one was Green. When I was little the kids made fun of me, thinking that I was a monster or an alien. I hated that. So I ignore InuYasha I didn't want him to think I was a Demon or something.

"Come guys lets go home." I said and walk off.

Din, Kia, and I walk into the woods to look for the well. InuYasha and the gang went with us. We got to the well, said our good byes, Din jump on InuYasha and Hug him for a long time. InuYasha didn't enjoy it. I told Kagome thanks for letting us stay of a while. Then we jump in the well.

As I was falling in the well, I was disappointed. I didn't get to see my favorite character. Once my feet touch the ground, I started to clime out of the well. I was in my woods again.

"Home at latest." Kia said

"Hey Din, can you take this thing off my neck now. I don't think My mom and dad should know what happen to us." I said

"Okay." Din said

She took the beads off my neck. Relief came over me. It was nice to get those things off of me. I took the beads from Din. Just then I had an idea. Once Din turn around I snuck behind her and put the beads on her.

"Hey! Get this thing off of me!" Din yells

"Sit." I Said.

_**BAMMMMM**_

Din slams to the ground. I started laughing and Kia smiled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

"Sit."

_**BAMMMMM**_

Din look up at me from the dirt "I hate you."

"I know you do."

I took the beads off her, bared them next to the well, and did the same with the sword. We walk back to our house. My mom and my dad were so scared. They didn't know what happen to me. Din and Kia's mom and dad thought they slept over my house. They didn't ask what had happen. Thank god for that. What was I going to tell. I fell down a well, found some demons, monks and slayers. I don't think so.

A year went by scenes the well incident. Freshmen year was coming to an end. I go back to the well sometimes and wonder what's going on down there. How I wish I could go back there. I then had an idea. If I told my mom and dad that I was going to on a vacation with Din or something I would go to the feudal era. Hell, it worth a shot.

I told Emily and Liz at school what I was going to do.

"Are you mad? Remember the last time you went there? You almost got killed." Kia said

"The only reason I was almost killed was because Din told me to sit millions of times." I said.

"I was having fun." Din said

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"So."

"Why I…!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Din, Kia, and I turned around and saw Olivia looking at us with her arms cross.

"Nothing." I said

"Tell me or I'll flip you." Olivia thinks she can flip people, I never seen her do it before so I didn't believe her.

"You can't flip me."

"Do you want to take that risk?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

"We are talking about the books you hate."

"Oh, well this was a waste of time." Olivia walk away.

"That got rid of her."

"Flora you know you can't do this." Kia said.

"I want to; I bet your wondering what's going on down there too."

"So."

"Come on, don't tell anyone."

"Well if your going then I coming with you!" Din said

"What? You got to be kidding me?" Kia said. "Look Flora I don't want you to get hurt. When you ran into the woods last time I was scare."

"You were?" I said.

Kia look down. I didn't even know that he care for me so much. Well he dose ask me if he could walk me home every day after school, but I thought he did that because he was my friend.

"Sorry Kia I didn't know you cared that much about me."

"Fine you can go…Because I'm coming with you!"

"Really!" I said very happy.

"Thank you god." Din said, my guess was that se was also happy

"Yeah, someone got to look out after you." Kia said. He look at me. And I blush again. I didn't know why I kept doing this. Ever time Kia looks at me I get this weird felling inside. Kia was my friend wasn't he.

"So when are we going." Din ask

"After exams."

"Can we just skip exams?"

"Oh, sure and take Freshmen YEAR AGAIN!"

"Sorry, so look out InuYasha here we come!" Din Cheered.

"Yah!" Kia and I said.

**Hope you like it. Review please. Peace out.**


	6. Chapter VI

VI

Exams went by, and thank god I past Freshmen year. I told my mom and dad that Din invited me to go on a vacation with her. They let me go. That was the easy part. To get Din and Kia to my house, now that's a problem. But they got over to my house, don't ask how, because I don't know ether. Any who, I waited for Din and Kia by the well, hoping they will see the markers I left for them. They finely found me after a long hour or so.

"Is every one ready to go?" I ask.

"I am." Din said.

"Same here." Kia said

"Okay, hold on a minute I need to get something." I said

"Flora, make sure that your ready before you ask us."

I dig a hole next to the well. I needed to fine the sword and necklace before I go. It might of come in handy. After a while, I finely found it. What shock me was that this stuff was still here when I hid it a year ago. I put the sword around my waste and put the beads in my pocket.

"So, Who goes first?" Din ask.

"You." I push her in the well. She was falling back first. Then I through her bag in.

Before I could jump in, Din yelled "OWWW!" and I look in. There was Din lying in the bottom of the well on her back with the bag on her. She pushes the bag off her, stood up, and yelled "YOU STUPID JERK!"

"I think the well is block." Kia said.

"No, YOU THINK!" Din snap back at him

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I just fell in and landed on MY BACK!"

"Clam down Din."

I decided to try it again, so I push Kia in the well. Din was screaming 'no no' Then I close my eyes and jump in. I was waiting for me to land on Din but I didn't hear anything. So I open my eyes and I didn't see Din or Kia. I clime out of the well and there it was. I did it. The feudal era.

Before walking in the woods. I herd Din moaning in pain. I walk over to the well and look down. "Hey you made it!" I said in an innocent way.

"Ha-Ha very funny." Kia said sarcastically.

I gave him one of those 'I'm an evil jerk' smiles. He through his bag up to me and I cot it. Both of them clime out.

"There something different about this place." Kia said.

"More tree's, Kia It's been a year since we been here." I said.

"I know but, I just have this gut feeling."

"Come on guys, lets not wait for the grass to grow." Din said, and she walk into the woods. Kia and I look at each other, shrug our shoulders, and follow her.

We walk in the woods to look for Kaede's hut. About an hour or two latter, we decided to stop for a brake. There was no sign of the village, the hut, or the big tree. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. But we had to stay here of at least a weak, because if I went back home now, what am I going to tell my mom and dad. 'Oh I decided not to go.' Lame.

Din was sitting on a rock looking at the sky. She would do that sometimes, every time she would get bored, she'll do that. It makes me wonder what she is thinking. The mine of Liz. (That sounds like a good book or T.V show.)

Kia was lying on the ground. My mine wonder about him more then it did for Din. Apparently his family got a devoirs. He lives with his mother now, but I felt so sorry for him. His mom is nice to Din and I, but his Dad wasn't all that nice.

We sat there for a while, Kia almost fell asleep. I got up and shook him, telling him that it was time to go. He open her eyes. Din got out of her little world and stretch. After everyone stretch, we started to walk again.

Once we started walking, no one said anything. Its was one of those moments that everyone was to busy thinking then talking. After a long silence, Din talk.

"Hey, what happens if we don't find the village?"

"Then we will go back to the well." I said

"What happens if we can't find the well?"

"Then we will retrace our steps."

"What happens if we can't?"

"I'm running out of answers here!"

Just then, we herd something in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Kia ask.

Then, it happens again.

"Mommy." Din said frighten.

The noise was going off rapidly. I look as fast as I could to see what it was, but it was too fast.

"Flora get out your sword!" Kia yelled

My sword. I almost forgot about it. I took it out as fast as I could and got ready…for anything. What ever it was, it was moving fast. Then after a minute or two, I was getting sick of it. It look like that what ever it was, was just trying to make us scared. I look at Din and Kia, They look like they were getting tired of it too.

"Are you tired of this yet?" I ask.

"Oh yah." Kia said.

"Din?"

"Yah."

Kia pick up an rock. He look around for the thing. It stop. Kia could see the fluffy tail. He through the rock as hard as she could and nock it off the tree. We ran up to it. There was Shippo on his back. I put my sword away and pick him up by his tail. Shippo tried to get away.

"Now what do we have here?" I said pretending not to know him. "A little fox."

"I'm a fox demon!" Shippo yelled. He then recognized us. "Hey, you're those one guys. Flora, Kia, and Din."

"Do I know you?" said Kia, playing along with me.

"It's me Shippo."

"I don't know any Shippo, do you?" Din asks, also playing along.

"Nope." Kia said, "Not ringing any bells."

"So what should we do to him?"

"Can I kill him?" I said, giving Shippo an evil look. Of cores I was kidding, This was my revenge for trying to scare us.

"Go head."

"NO! WAIT, DON'T KILL ME! I'M SHIPPO REMEMBER?" Shippo was trying to get out of my grasp.

I let go of him. Shippo fell to the ground. He ran away as fast as he could. He wasn't paying attention of where he was going, he ran into a rock, and got nock out. We walk up to him.

"Oh my god, I think we really did kill him." Din said.

"He's not dead, he just ran into a rock." Kia said

"What an idiot." I added

"Let's take care of him until he wakes up. Then he can tell us where InuYasha and the rest are."

"Good idea."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Pease out.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey, its me again sorry it took me so long to update I was on vacation. So here you go, read and review.**

VII

It took one hour for Shippo to wake up. He freak out when he saw me, but I told him that we were just kidding. He didn't take that well. Kia knelled down next to him.

"Hey Shippo, where is Kagome and the rest of your friends?" Kia ask Shippo.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Shippo said angrily.

Kia stood up. I lean over to him and whisper "My guess is that he got in a fight with InuYasha."

"I agree." Din said, "When he gets mad, it always have to do something with InuYasha."

"So what do we do?"

"For you, stay away from him."

"Why?"

"You'll make him think of InuYasha."

I was about to destroy Din. Someone saying that I act like InuYasha is worse then someone calling me Florida. I was about to yell at her, but then I thought that I would act like InuYasha, so I stay calm, by thinking of something else.

Kia and Din was talking among themselves. I was getting bored, so I went over to Shippo and started talking to him.

"So Shippo, what's wrong? You're mad about something, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Shippo snap at me.

I was upset at him. All I was trying to do was to help him calm down. But I didn't want to make him even more mad, so I said, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." I got up and walk away.

"What! Don't go, just yet." Shippo said. I turned around, Shippo was on his feet now. I was confused. Didn't he want to be alone just a second ago. Well I guess you can't be mad forever. I walk over to him and sat back down.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just," he sat down next to me, "InuYasha and I just had a fight and I was sick of him so I decided to go off on my own. I didn't want to see InuYasha again!"

I look at him. I know how it feels, fighting with someone over and over again. The same feeling comes over me when I fight with my big brother or sister. Sometimes, we would fight, and we hated each other so much that we would never talk to each other for the rest of the day. But the next day, we would forget the fight and started to talk to each other again. I know how angry his is. But when I get angry, I always find a way to cheer me up. Maybe that will also work with Shippo.

I sat there and thought for a while. What could cheer him up? As I sat there, the side of my leg started to hurt. So I reach into my pocket and pulled out the prayer beads. Then I had an idea. I lean over to Shippo and whisper "Hey Shippo, watch this."

Shippo look at me. I show him the prayer beads and put my finger over my mouth to tell him to stay quiet. I look over were Din and Kia was standing. I mouth to Shippo asking which one. He pointed his finger at Din. I then amid for Din's neck, through the prayer beads, and they went around Din's neck. Bull's-eye!

Din look at the beads, and then yelled, "What the heck are these doing around my neck!"

Before she could turn around and look at me I scream in the top of my lunges "SIT!" Din slam to the ground. Then I kept on saying sit. I laugh so much, so did Kia. I look at Shippo, there he was, laughing. I did it. I got InuYasha out of his head and made him laugh. I did something good for once.

That night I laid on the ground thinking to myself. Shippo was lying next to me. I wanted to know what happen between InuYasha and Shippo. What did InuYasha do to Shippo to make him this mad? I did want to ask him.

Then I herd something in the woods. It sounded like someone was sneaking around. I got out my sword. I look around, and saw nothing. Then the noise was gone. I thought to myself what that was. Then the noise came back. I was starting to get scared. I look all around but didn't see anything. Then something touches my shoulder. I close my eyes and swung my hand as hard as I could. I hit something. I didn't know what but I hit it. I open my eyes and saw Kia with a handprint on his face.

"Kia! Oh my gosh. I am sorry I didn't know it was you. Sorry, sorry, sorry, so…" she didn't finish her sentence. Kia covers her mouth.

"It's okay. Just keep quiet." Kia said. He let go of me.

"Sorry." I said for the last time.

It was quite for a while. I look at Kia and Kia look at me. It was a weird moment. But then the noise came back.

"Hey Flora?" Kia said.

"Yes?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Yah I hear it too, what is it?"

"I don't know but stay close."

I ran behind Kia. I was scared, what if it was a demon that eats humans. I was surprise that the others was still asleep. I wonted to wake them up but I was afraid if I made any sudden movements, whatever was out there would get me. Then the noise started to go faster. Shippo finely wok up. I thought now was a good time to wake up Din.

"Shippo wake Din up and stay close."

And Shippo did. He ran up to Din and he started to shake her. "Din wake up." Shippo said. Din didn't wake up. "Din wake up, this is important." Still no response. "If you cherish your life I suggest you wake up now."

As Shippo was trying to wake Din up, Kia reach for my sword, he pulled it out and he got ready to attack. I was scared, no terrified. Then the next thing I knew something grab me by the arms and pulled me away. I screamed for Kia but he was ambush by someone. He got nock out. Then however had me covered my mouth. I struggle to get free. But I got nock out as well, the last thing I herd was someone saying 'She will be a tasty one for us and the leader.' and seeing a tall man in armor.

**So do you know who grab her. If you guess right I'll ummm lets see……. I'll give you a cookie, I guess. Peace out.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Well no one guess who the person was so I guess there's not going to be any free cookies. That's good b/c I don't have any. Hehe. Read and review please!**

VIII

My head, my head was dizzy. I felt like I was half-asleep I open my eyes, But didn't see anything. I tried to talk but all that I herd was mumbling. I needed to get out of what ever I was in. I move around but I didn't feel anything around me. I wasn't in something, something was just around my eyes and mouth. Then I just remember what happen. The ambush. I tried to get up but my arms were tied behind my back and my legs were also tied together.

Then, the same voice that I herd from that night came back. "Hey stop moving. Or else I'll eat you now."

I stop moving. Eat me, what did he mean Eat me? And who was this person. Was he a demon or was he a cannibal. Hey anything is possible when you at a different time. I tried to say something but I forgot about my mouth being tied up. Then the person spoke again.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you." The voice said.

"Should I uncover her eyes?" Another voice said.

Nothing came after that it was just silent. Then I could hear some one coming up to me. I had to be brave. I couldn't show my fear. Once I could see again, I needed to give him a serous look. I felt my head lift a little. I knew that they were uncovering my eyes. Once they were uncovered, everything was bright and blurry. Then my eyes were starting to focus. Then, I once I could see. I saw once of the least people I would like to see. It was Hakkaku, one of the wolf-demons.

I started to yell but all that came out was a mumble. I couldn't even move. Then, the other wolf-demon, Ginta, walk up next to him.

"This is the best Hunt we gotten so far." Ginta said.

I look at him in discuss. I can't believe I got ambush by these two losers. Then I remember that these two were friends with Koga. I was Happy to know that Because Koga was one of my favorite characters, but then again, when he comes here, he is going to eat me. My favorite character…. Eating me….that's not good news. I move as much as I could, Hakkaku move away from me. Then The Rope from my mouth started to slide down. Finley I could talk.

"I Can't Believe that I was ambush by you two, you guys cant even ketch a stupid fish." Then I remember, Kia, Shippo, and Din. What ever happen to them. "What did you do to my friends you Jerks. You better of not eat them, or else!"

"What can a human like you do to us?" Hakkaku said with a smirk.

That was a good point. The only thing I could do is Acrobats. And that dose nothing. Unless I could make them think what I'm not. I quickly put my legs together and put them to my stomach. After that, I swung my arms underneath them so I could get them in front of me. I undid the rope from my feet. Then I got up, My hands were still tied together.

"How…how did she do that?" Ginta said.

"Where is my friends?" I demanded. I gave them a evil stare. "I wont to know where my friends are." They look at me, But I could see a little fear in them. I guess there trying to do the same thing I'm doing. "NOW!" I scream. They flinch. I smiled a little bit. I never knew I was so good at this. Then I look at Hakkaku side. There was my sword, sword of Antoph. Kia had that last. This time I was really made. "Where is Kia?"

"Who the hell is Kia?"

"The boy you knock out when you kidnap me! He had That sword last!" I pointed to the sword with both my hands, I forgot they were stilled tied together. Little embarrassing but I quickly got back on the subject. "Tell me where he is."

"Why should we tell you?" Hukkaku said

"Yah what can a human do to us." Ginta said

I walk up to Hukkaku, Grab his chain, and brought him to my eye level. "Look here, I am not having a good time in my High School year. And you are making it worst. You don't know what kind of hell I've been going through, I got push into a well. Got chaste by a crow demon, got lost in the woods, TWICE, I got Kidnap by two idiots, and I failed two Exams! And you not telling me where Kia is, is making me get angry. Now, be a good little Demon tell me where he is!"

"I don't know where he is!" Hukkaku yelled out. "We thought it was the boy but it was really a fox demon, and he escape! I went after him but he got away!"

"Then how did you get the sword?"

"When I went after him, I saw the sword lying on the ground. I pick it up and that's when I lost the fox!"

As he was going on, I thought. Shippo must have transformed himself so he could protect Kia. Then what happen to Din. I brought him closer to my face. "Where is my friend Din? She was the girl who was asleep."

"I didn't see a girl we only saw you and the boy."

I let go of the chain. "Now if you will be so kind to untie my hands." Ginta went up to me and untied my hands. "Thanks, now I'm leaving and don't you try to stop me, or knock me out." I walk up to Hakkaku. "Give me my sword." Hakkaku quickly gave me my sword. "Thanks now if you excuse me." I turned around and I started walking. I did not get very far. Because a huge Worm like demon pop out or nowhere. It looks down at me. I took a couple steps back. I thought it was that last day of my life. Then it lung at me.

"Hey look out!" Hakkaku and Ginta said.

I shut my eyes and scream. Then I herd the demon screech in pain. I open my eyes and I did not see the Demon.

"Hey you okay?" Ginta ask.

"Yah I'm okay." I said trying to recover. Just then, the demon pop up again and landed in front of me. "Why dose dead things keep landing in front of me!"

Then my sword started to shake. I grab on to it to make it stop shaking. I wonder why it was doing that. Then something was coming out from the forest. My sword started to shake even more. I couldn't stop it from shaking. Then it started to drag me towards a figure of a person. I tried to stop it from dragging me. But then the next thing I knew I bump in to someone hard and fell to the ground. I rub my head.

"Sorry about that. My sword was dragging me for some strange reason and I tried to stop…" Then I saw a hand in front of me. I grab it and the person lifted me up to my feet. I look at the person and it was Koga.

**So there you go. Review please! Peace out.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was camping out. Well Read and enjoy.**

IX

I look at Koga and my heart stopped. It was Koga. My favorite Character in the InuYasha series. It was him, in person. I could not believe it (nor could I breathe). I wanted to say hi or hello, or thank you for helping me up, but I couldn't talk, at all. Then I got out of my daze. And I look like my normal self. By the way, his friends were still watching me. So I let go of his hand, and act like myself.

"Thanks for helping me." I said. "And sorry about me bumping into you."

"You really care for your friends, don't you?" Koga ask me.

"Yah, because I thought your friends over there ate them."

"Huh," Koga look at me. That's when I got scared. I back away from him. That way he was looking at me made me nervous. He gave me the same look that he gave Kagome when he first met her. I like the guy, but not like this. "You remind me of some one I like."

And there it was, proof that Koga was starting to like me. I back away some more. Just incase. I had to get away somehow.

"Umm Thanks again for helping me. But I need to get back to my friends. So good-bye." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Do you even know where your friends are?" Koga ask

I stop. Why did everybody have to make a good point. I was getting sick of it. "No. but that's why its called looking."

"What happens if another Demon tries to attack you?"

I gave up. I didn't want anymore questions. "Fine then mister smarty pants," I walk up to him. "Then why don't you help me fine my friends."

He looks at me and smiled. "Okay then. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You stay with me."

I crash. I didn't want to stay with Koga, forever. I mean I always love Koga. But when it happens to you in real life your mind changes. What has the world been doing to me? But what else could I do. I had to do it. "Okay, Deal. I'll stay with you, But only Until I find my friends."

"Deal." He walks toward his friends.

"But I got one question."

Koga stop and look at me. "What?"

"Why do you want me?"

Koga walk up to me and grab my sword. "This sword, this sword was my fathers. It senses the Jewel shards and it leads you to the thing you want to most. That's why it shakes."

"Your dad was the Demon who wanted the land!" I said in shock.

"You herd of my father's sword?"

"Yah some crazy swords man told me the story."

"Huh."

"Hey, If you only want me to fine the Jewel shards, Then here take the sword!" I took the sword off me and handed it to Koga.

"It won't work for me." Koga said giving it back to me.

"Why not, your dad made it"

"Why do you think I tried? When I was young, my father told me that this sword was too hard for me to handle. Well I didn't take that well. So one night I Tried to use the sword but it burned my hands."

I knew from the time he told that story my life would change forever. I stood there thinking that I would never get back home.

"That's why I need you. You're the only one that can hold that sword."

"But your friend over there could hold it."

"I know I saw. But he didn't take it out."

"And you think I can."

"You did pull it out once did you?"

I thought. And to tell you the truth I did. When I fought with InuYasha, and the time when Shippo tried to scare us. But come to think of it Kia pulled the sword out also. But how could he do it also. On the other hand, maybe that was Shippo who pulled it out… no it was Kia.

"Yes. I did."

"What do you want more then anything right now."

I thought about it for a while. The first thing pop in my Head was Kia and Din. I was worry about them. "I..I want to know where Kia is."

Kia! What happen to Din! I was supposed to say Kia and Din. Kia came out alone. But Before anything else happen The sword was pulling me. I planted my feet and stop. The sword was still trying to pull me.

"Koga, What's going on?"

"You said you wanted to find out where your friend was and now it's showing you."

"Well can we go now? This thing is bothering me."

"Fine let's go."

So Koga, his Two friends, and I walk into the woods hoping to find Kia and Din.

**Well there you go. Review and peace out.**


	10. Chapter X

**Hiya, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a loooong time. I couldn't find a time to type this up. I got in trouble with my parents and I wasn't aloud to go on the computer. But I got this type up and now you can read it. Sorry again.**

Chapter X

I have been walking with Koga and his friends all day. I was about to fall on the ground. But I knew I had to keep up with them. These people do not stop walking for three day strait. Day two of my adventure and I'm lost in the woods with a wolf. I was about to loss it. I look ahead of me, Koga was leading the way follow by the two dorks, then me. It was dead quiet. I felt like asking, "Where are we?" or "Are we going to stop soon?" but didn't

The sun was going down and it was getting colder. I cover my arms with my hands. I wish I brought a sweatshirt of something. My Jeans were the only warm thing I had. With that I had a red T-shirt on with a black cap that said CSI on it. I got it at a magazine drive at my school. I rub my arms over and over again. Along with that was me coughing. I knew if I kept going like this I would catch a cold or something.

Koga look at me in the corner of his eye. I was still coughing like crazy. Koga stop walking and turned around at me.

"Hey you okay back there?" Koga ask.

I wanted to yell "What dose it look like?" but just calmly said "I'm just tired and cold, that's all."

Koga walk up to me. I was shivring from head to toe.

"Okay then. We can stop." Koga said.

Thank God. I fell to the ground. I almost past out right in front of him. I curled up into a ball to keep myself warm

Later on we got a fire going and Koga friends went out for a "hunt" as they call it.

I sat there by the fire holding on to the sword of Antoph like my life depended on it. This sword was starting to freak me out, finding jewel shards, finding the thing you want the most, and most of all, Koga's dad made it. His dad, father, filii, and all those names. But why me? Why am I the only one who can weal it? What do I have that Koga doesn't have? Well, Human blood, but that can't be it.

I sat their watching the sparks flying out of the fire. There was a feeling inside of me that I was being watch. A big crack came from the fire. I flinch a little bet and recovered quickly. I look in front of me and Koga was standing on the other side of the fire. I look at him and he look at me. It was a weird moment.

"What?" I ask in a confused voice.

"I was just thinking." He replied

"About what?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them." I raised my tone up a little.

"There two different colors. They make you look like a demon."

I snap. Why, why does everyone think that I was a monster when they look at my eyes. I throw the sword down and shot up. "A demon huh? Is that what I look like to you?! Well get this in your head, I am a human girl. I go to school, I go to football games, and I get grounded. I'm trying to go through a normal life but right now My life sucks!"

"Hey I didn't mean to say you look like a demon in a bad way."

My anger face went away and my confuse face came on. "You didn't?"

"No. You look somewhat a mysterious. Your eyes make you look cool."

Wow. That was the first complement I ever got in my life. My eyes look cool. People would say bad things about them, but for once in my life someone like them. And to think it was from Koga.

I pick up my sword and sat back down. "Thank you. And sorry about yelling at you." I said felling guilty.

"It's Okay (I guess)." He sat down in front of the fire. "Hey."

I look up at him. "What?"

"What's a grounded?"

I couldn't help it but smile.

**Well that's it for now. I will put up the next one soon….. I Hope. Review please. peace out.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Hiya. I'm back with the 11th chapter. And …. Well….. that's all I got to say……. You can read it now.**

XI

Late that night the fire died down. I lied on the ground, pretending to be asleep. I wasn't tired. I'm a night type of kid. Din called me a mouse because I never sleep at night. You can thank my Cousin Garret for that. He lives right next door to me. Every night my Uncle will set up a campfire and I walk over their and hang with Garrett, he's one grade ahead of me but we act like were the same age so we talk about everything. We would stay up till three in the morning. Then we would sneak in to the house so our parents don't know that we were up that late.

Then I herd foot steps coming.

"We didn't ketch anything." It was Ginta. They must of came back from the "hunt". That was my guess. My eyes were close. "The girl is asleep I guess."

"Yah." Koga said. "Ether that or she's faking it."

My stomach drop. I think he was on to me.

"What about her friends?" Koga continue. "Did you find them?"

"No," Hakkaku replied. "We didn't see them ether."

"How long are we going to keep her for?" Ginta ask Koga.

"As long as I want. She's mine until I say that she can go free."

I turn around so my back was facing them and my face was facing the woods. I open my Eyes and there was a bush about a foot away from me. It was kinda freaky. I felt like something was going to pop over and attack me anytime now.

"What's the point of looking for her friends if you're going to keep her?" Hakkaku ask.

"I might keep her until we find them." Koga answered

"But what if we don't find them?"

"You ask too many questions."

I lay there silently. What if they couldn't find them? Would I stay with Koga forever? No I can't stay with Koga. I have to get home in five days.

Koga look at me. Was he concern about me? Did he want me to go back with my friends? My head started to hurt just thinking about it.

Then the next thing I knew I herd Koga yell something.

"Who are you?"

I rolled over and look at Koga. He was looking at me, or what was behind me. I rolled back around and there was a boy with a sickle in his hand, and the sickle was over me. See I knew something was going to attack me from behind that bush.

"Move! You Stupid girl!" Koga yelled

I rolled out of the way before the boys sickle went into me. I rolled over the burnt loges on ascendant. Was I was alright, alright to see that the boy was Kohaku, Sangos little brother. Kohaku Walk up to me and I scrambled to my feet. What did he want from me? Then my sword started to shake because of the jewel shard in his back. I put my hand on the sword to try to make it stop shaking.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"Oh, it's not what he wants. It's what Naraku wants." Kagura walk out from the bushes and step in front of Kohaku. I could hear Koga grow at her from behind me. "And he wants you." She pointed her fan at me.

"Well everyone doesn't get what they want do they." I said. I was about to pull the sword out, until Koga step up from behind me. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Run, get out of here." Koga said not even looking at me.

"What, where would I run to?"

"I don't care, just get out of here. I'll whole her off."

I took my hand off my sword. I look at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you… Koga." I took my hand away. "and by the way, my name is Flora, not stupid girl."

Koga smiled. Then I did what Koga said. I ran for my life. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. From the distends, I herd Kagura say "Dance of the Dragons."

**There you go I got this chapter up. I am trying to put up as many chapters that I can before I go to school. Well thanks for reading chapter XI. Review and Pease out.**


	12. Chapter XII

**Hiya everyone! I got some old friends that you might remember… yep that's right, Mary, Austin, and Collin! Riley is their brother and he wants to say something. I hope this time they wont try to hold me with laffytaffy.**

**Mary: laffytaffy was too hard to cut with a chainsaw, so we should use lickerish instead.**

Collin: I agree

Austin: red or black?

Me: sneaks away

Riley: I don't like black.

Austin: where did she go?

Riley: who cares?

I found a place to hide while I was running. My chest was on fire. But I wonder if Koga is okay. I sat in a hold under a tree holding myself. This was not the kind of visit I had in mind. Thing's couldn't get worse, could it?

Then a song pops into my head. It was sung in my school play _Seussical the musical_. I work backstage in it with Olivia. So I knew all the words to it because I herd it fifteen times. I started to sing it to myself.

_When your life's going wrong, when the fates are unkind, when you're limping along and get kick from behind, tell your self how lucky you are. Why decry a cloudy sky, an empty purse, a crazy universe? My philosophy is simply things could get worse!_

"Flora!"

I flung backwards and fell on my back. I look up and I saw Din. At this time I would be yelling at her for scaring me but I was so happy to see her. "Din! How did you find me!?" I said happily.

"You were singing the song from the school musical." Din said.

That expanses it. "Where did you go? Is Shippo with you? Where's Kai?"

Din took a deep breath, "Shippo lead us to InuYasha, no he isn't, and I don't know."

"Woooo wait there a minute. You don't know?" I ask.

"Well he was behind me."

"What do you mean he was right behind you!?" I raised my voice a little higher.

"Well when Shippo was leading us to InuYasha and the rest, he was follow in right behind me. When I turned around he was gone then Shippo and I Decided to split up and go look for him. We were going to meat each other by the lake, problem is, and I don't know which way the lake it."

"You id…." I started

Then, a sickle zooms by us and hit the bark of the tree. Kohaku was standing there holding the end of the chain. I grabbed Dins arm and took off running, dragging her with me. Din tried to keep up with me.

"Why are we running away?" din ask.

"Do you want to get killed?"

I let go of Din's arm and she continue running with me. We tried to lose him in the trees, But we kept seeing his sickle flying right by us. No matter where we went, we couldn't lose him.

"Flora why is he after you?" Din asks as she ran next to me.

"Long story tell later!" I said almost out of breath.

The next thing I knew, Kohaku chain wrap around me and I fell to the ground. Din stop and look behind her. I look up at her and yelled "Run Din." Din did what I said. She ran into the woods and disappeared.

Then Kohaku put his sickle near my throat. He kept it there for a while, I thought there for a minute. Why wasn't he going to kill me? I was still scared to death from head to toe. Then he put the cold sharp blade to my throat. Then I felt something cut me and I knew my life was over. But…

**Austin: dead silent**

Collin: why are you quiet?

Austin: …

Mary: I'm almost to 50 on one foot!

Me: Wow

Mary: My feet hurt

Riley: Your a dork

**Well enough with that… Please Review and Pease out!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**December 25, was the last time I updated. Yes I had writers block for that long. I had half of this story typed up and completely forgot about it. So sorry y'all, for keeping you waiting all this time. Once you saw the update e-mail or you saw it on the top your favorites you probably thought, 'FINNALY!' or something like that. Well enough with me talking, I got two more stories to update and explain. Wish me good luck.**

Then I felt something cut me and I knew my life was over. But I herd a flop in front of me. I looked down and there was Kohoku lying there on the ground nock out. Tears came running down my face from being so scared. Then I felt something touch my neck. I screamed because I thought someone was going to chock me to death.

"Hey clam down, it's me." I deep voice said. I looked up and saw Koga. He looked at my neck to look for any cut marks. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head to tell him yes.

He then unwrap the chains and check my neck again. Once I was free, I slap him on the face.

"What was that for? I just save your life!" He yelled.

"You were late!" Then I hugged him, He was even more confused. "I'm glad you're alright though." I said softly.

"You thought she could kill me, Yeah right."

I let go of him and looked at him dead in the eye. "Now come on I got to find my friend, she was just here."

"I'm right here." Din walked out of the woods with Shippo on her shoulder. "And I found the lake!"

"Din!" I got up and ran over to her to give her a hug.

"You're not alone, are you?" Koga growled

"Nope, I found InuYa...sha...too…oops." Din caught herself in the middle of the sentence.

InuYasha walk out from behind Din, along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the two-tail cat demon Kirara. I was happy to see them again. But not InuYasha, well I was, but the fact that Koga was right behind me, which made me change my mind.

"I thought I smelled a damn wolf." InuYasha spat.

I looked at Din. I mouth to her "You Idiot." Din gave me a smile that look worried and put her hand behind her head. I wanted to punch her in the face so badly.

"Why are you here Koga?" Kagome ask.

Somehow I knew I had to answer this one for him, or else there was going to be a fight or romance in Koga's world. Maybe I could prevent them from fighting.

"He saved my life!" I said before Koga could open his mouth.

"He what?" Miroku asked.

"He saved my life," I said again. "Just now, before you came. All this time I've been with Koga. And he took care of me well. So can you two just not fight?" Who was I to tell them what to do? But I didn't care; I just didn't want to be in a fight.

"I won't if he doesn't start them like he dose." Koga said.

"I don't start them!" InuYasha yelled back at him.

I just stood there watching them go back and forth fighting, Koga calling him a mute, InuYasha calling him Fleabag, the same old stuff they say to each other. So much for my plan though. I thought it was a good idea.

"Don't even try to prevent them to fight." Sango said to me. I turned around and looked at her. "That's a miracle that will never happen."

"Yeah even if Kagome tried it, it wouldn't work." Shippo added in.

"So how do they stop?" Din asked

"Kagome finishes it." Miroku said.

"She dose?"

"How?" I asked. Then, we herd Kagome yell the words that we should of saw coming. "InuYasha sit boy!" Right after that we herd the loudest boom. "You know what, don't answer that." I slowly turn around. And it was just as I thought; InuYasha was face down on the ground with Kagome arms strait down and hands in a fist. Koga looked down at InuYasha like he won the fight. I looked at Din, who was looking at me.

"Why did we even ask?" Din said.

"I really don't know." I replied.

We both smiled.

XxX

The night came, and there was no sight of Kai. Right after the fight InuYasha had with Koga, Koga left and Din and I told them why we were at the era. They all said it wasn't a good idea to come back. I kind of found that out when I first got here. I told them that we would go right back once we find Kai.

I was with Kagome and Sango taking a bath in a little hot spring. Din stayed with Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo.

"So Flora, you said that Kagora came after you when you were with Koga?" Kagome asked me.

"Yes, she said that Naraku wanted me."

"By any chance, was Kohaku there with her?" Sango asked.

"Yes. He's the one who chase Din and I through the woods."

Sango face turned sad. I knew what I said was going to bring her down. But she had to know the truth. I couldn't lie to her.

"What I don't get is why Naraku wants you." Kagome said.

"He could just try to get her to use against us. Like a trap or human bait." Sango replied.

"Could be, but I think it's for something else, Naraku wouldn't just use her for that. It has to be much more."

I thought for a while. Why would Naraku want me? There was nothing I had that he wants. Then I thought of when we first went here. But nothing came to me. Until I thought of one thing. "Kagome…"

"What is it?"

"When I left the feudal era the last time I was here. Didn't InuYasha cover the well?"

"Yeah he did." Then it hit her. "Wait a minute. If InuYasha cover the well, then how did you get here?"

"I don't know, you think Naraku removed it so I could get here."

"That's one thought. But why is the question."

It hit me. I should of thought of it sooner. It was my sword! The sword of Antoph! That's why he wanted me. The sword could find Jewel Shards if I asked it to. "It's the sword I have. It can find Jewel shards if I want to, and knowing Naraku, he'll make me want them."

"You Idiot!" InuYasha yelled from far away. "Why did you bring the sword if you knew it did that?!"

"I didn't know it did that when I brought it!" I yelled back at him. "Why are you lessoning to our conversation?!"

"I guy has the right to know!"

"InuYasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

A big Thud noise came right after that. I smiled I little, I couldn't help it if I thought it was funny.

"I wish I had that kind of power." I said.

"When did you know about its abilities?" Sango asked me.

"Koga told me about it. He told me that it was made to find the one thing that you wanted the most. Right now, I want to find Kain."

"Kain?" Kagome said.

"That's Kais' full name, Kain. That's his nickname. We all have nicknames. Mine is Flavia (Fla-wee-u), Deven is Din, and Kain is Kai."

"That's neat, but why do you do that?"

"Well there are a lot of kids in our school with the same names as us, so we gave each other nicknames. We cut Kai's name, we use Dins initial, and mines a Latin word (I'm the only Flora in my school so they don't call me Flavia much)."

"Wait." Sango interrupted. "Go back to the sword, how dose Koga know all about it?"

I paused. I didn't know if I should tell them or not. But this was a big deal so I had to. "I-it was his…" I bit my lip. Why was it so hard to say it? "His fathers."

Silent fell over them, there faces were still. It was like they looked into medusas eyes and turned into stone. I just sat there, looking at my reflection. I was waiting for someone to say something, anything. But nothing came out of there mouths. They just sat there with the same strait faces. I started to get worried. I decided to say some more things.

"Well, apparently, I'm the only one who can use it. Koga told me that he tried to use it once, but the sword burned him. Koga's dad created the sword so he could fight someone over land that he owned. But he failed." I stopped. Once again I was waiting for something, but nothing. "Oh come on guys, your killing me here. Please say something." Nothing came out of there mouths. "Hey you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome finally said. "It's just so weird, about the sword and all."

"I know." I sat there like a stone now. But I decided that was enough talk for one night. "Okay, I'm done washing up. I'm going back to Din and the rest."

"Okay." Sango said.

I got out of the spring, walk over to my clothes, and started to get dress. I hid behind some trees so no one could see me. Why me? Why was this all happening to me? I was just a normal girl going through a normal life, until this popped up in my life. I pick up my sword and looked at it. Oh how I hated that sword. I wanted to throw it away and destroy it. But I knew I couldn't, it chose me for a reason and I had to find out.

Once I strapped the sword around my hip a hand touched my shoulder. I froze like ice. I then herd a cold voice say, "If you want to live, come with me. And don't try to scream," I was going to scream anyway, until I saw Kagora walk in front of me. She had Kai in her hands and through him on the ground. I gasped when I herd the cold voice say, "Or your boy friend will die right on the spot."

**There done. Done done done done done done!!! Finally. I don't have to worry much. Now I know I'm driving you crazy with my cliff hangers. You guys been waiting about 4 mounts for the last one. But I'll try TRY update sooner. We'll review. I have three other stories I haven't updated in 6 mounts. --**


End file.
